Haunted House Fun
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Ok so this is yet another Halloween one-shot. In this one... Gilbert takes Matthew to a haunted house  Matthew is easily scared BTW  and after getting back home... Matthew learns something very interesting about his lover. FLUFF!


**Haunted House Fun**

**AN: so more Halloween goodness coming for you awesome people! I love writing these one shots and another plot was born because Gilbert and Matthew are just so much fun to write! (It's been a few days since I had a PruCan one-shot!) This one just might be my second to last Halloween story for the year. (I'm saving the best for last though!)**

**Apparently all my Halloween stuff is very fluffy!**

**To you people that review my stuff… I love you guys so much… it makes me so happy to see familiar names on my new stuff because it just makes me smile. I also love to see new names on my reviews!**

**Please review this they make my day and Mattie hugs you if you review!

* * *

**

Matthew Williams gulped as the car approached the gate that hid the haunted house. He had no idea why he had agreed to let his lover take him to one of these things; he was far too easily scared for this.

_You went because you can't say no to Gilbert; _the voice in his head spoke up. That was right. No matter what the Prussian wanted, all he would have to say was 'please birdie?' and Matthew would always give in.

Curse that damn idiot and his awesome.

So now, Matthew was on his way to a haunted house that his lover had said would be 'awesome' and he was already nervous.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand without looking away from the road. "Relax Birdie. It's just a haunted house and it can't possibly be that bad. And if you do get scared, the awesome is here for you."

Matthew just smiled at that. At least if he got scared, he could always blame his awesome lover. And then, Gilbert would have to sleep on the couch and risk not getting laid. Matthew chuckled softly at the thought.

Gilbert parked the car in the spot and glanced over at Mattie. "We're here birdie."

Matthew grimaced; him going to a haunted house was like... his twin brother Alfred going to a haunted house. It just didn't work. He was a nation so it was illogical but, he didn't care about that fact… the point was he was easily scared and hated this kind of thing.

Gilbert leaned over and kissed Matthew before getting out of the car. "Love you Mattie."

Matthew got out with a sigh. He just had too remembered why he was here. His insufferable lover had dragged him here so that the annoying man wouldn't be alone and probably get some entertainment out of it. Matthew was here because of love and nothing else.

Gilbert pulled Matthew to the ticket counter with a bright smile. "I promise this will be fun Birdie." He paid for the tickets and pulled Mattie along as he walked towards the entrance of the house.

They walked into the darkness of the house and Mattie gulped, "G-Gil… it's k-kinda d-d-dark in here. Don't ya think?"

Gilbert gave Matthew's hand a reassuring squeeze. "The awesome me is here so don't you dare worry about a thing because I'm too awesome to let you get hurt by anything so don't you worry."

The run-on sentence actually gave Mattie some relief. He was a lot less nervous at the very least. That is, until they actually walked into the first room. It was one of those rooms where ghosts and stuff like that jump out at you to scare the shit out of you. That was definitely working on Mattie. He gripped Gilbert's hand for dear life.

"Don't worry Birdie… I've got you so you don't need to worry about a damn thing." Gilbert whispered. "Never have to worry about anything." The words weren't just referring to the haunted house.

For a few rooms, Matthew was ok. He wasn't freaking out or panicking or anything like that and it was actually kind of fun. It was the last part that really got him.

It was one of those things where the guy with a hockey mask and chainsaw comes running at you. He was covered in blood just to add to the effect. And he chased you until you managed to get out of the haunted house and too the ending.

Well, Mattie was having none of it. For a moment, he forgot it was all fake and started panicking. He felt his adrenaline pumping and fear coursing through his veins. Of course, not even ten seconds later, his knight in shining armor wrapped his arms around the frightened Canadian and kissed him on the forehead. "Relax Birdie… it's over."

Matthew was freaking out when Gilbert brought the guy over. He had the man take off his hockey mask and Matthew was surprised to see that it was Alfred. "What the hell Al? What are you doing here?"

Alfred smiled, "figured it would be a fun way to spend a night."

Matthew continued to stare at him incredulously. "But, you hate horror."

"It's nowhere near as bad when you're the one scaring others." Alfred smiled.

"Damn it… were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Only a little." Alfred teased.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled him away, "We can leave now if you want to."

"Yes… let's just go home."

When the two finally got home they walked into the kitchen because Gilbert was hungry and wanted maple syrup with pancakes. Matthew stood at the stove and started cooking when he heard Gilbert scream from the living room.

"What the hell Gil?" Matthew walked out with a concerned look on his face.

"Please tell me that it's fake… it has to be fake because it's totally unawesome and fucking huge." Gilbert whimpered.

Matthew looked at where Gilbert was pointing to see a big spider on the floor. He walked closer and saw it move. "It's real Gil… are you scared or something?"

"N-no… I don't get scared of anything… I'm too awesome for that kind of thing." Gilbert lied.

Matthew chuckled and considered picking the spider up to scare his lover even more. Who would've guessed that the awesome Prussia was afraid of a tiny spider? "Well, that's too bad… if you were scared I would get rid of it just to save you."

"You would do that?"

"Yep… but, only if you admit your fear of the spider."

Gilbert gulped and swallowed his pride. "Ok fine. I, the great and awesome Gilbert, am afraid of spiders. Now take it away Mattie!"

Matthew laughed at that and grabbed a plastic container from the cabinet. He scoped the spider up and took the container outside. "There you go little guy." He said as he released the spider into the grass.

He went back outside to find his now calm lover staring at him. "Matthew Williams you are my hero."

Matthew smiled, "I could say the same for you."

Gilbert ran up and kissed Mattie. "I can make it up to you if you would like."

"How so?"

"I have a few ideas. They all involve going upstairs and doing some very fun and interesting things." Gilbert had a mischievous gleam in his eyes that gave his plan away.

"Why not." Mattie took Gilbert's hand and headed up the stairs.

* * *

**AN: So did you all know that the great Prussia fears spiders? I sure as hell didn't before I wrote this. It's so very fluffy just like all of my Halloween stuff is! I hope you guys liked it… I really hoped you did!**

***sigh* I really do think this will be the second to last Halloween story unless another plot visits me before Sunday. The last one I have typed up is actually the first one I did and it has yet to be released… stay tuned for that.**

**If you people would read and review my other stuff then I would love you all forever! **


End file.
